


Whom does he love?

by una000



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/una000/pseuds/una000
Summary: I am sorry if my writing is full of mistakes.





	Whom does he love?

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if my writing is full of mistakes.

"What would you do if in love with a man?"  
Neil was not able to react immediately. As he thought that Shaun talked about their patient.  
"Do you make girlstalk to me?"  
"Yes."  
"You have a girl friend."  
"She moved. I like him than her. What should I do?"  
Some hearts of Neil were depressed. He did not know why it was.  
"It is the same as girls. You ask him on a date."  
"On the date, what do we do?"  
"Do his favorite thing together."  
"He likes sports. But I am not good at sports."  
"Is that right?"  
"I want you to teach"  
"Me?"  
"If ... ... you do not want to do it."  
"I do not say that I do not want to do it. Murphy. Sure. I was going to want to relieve stress. If work is over, come to me."  
Neil drives, and they arrive at the batting cage.  
"Have you done it?"  
"I have not done it!"  
Neil stands in the batter's box.  
"Look at me."  
"I always look at you."  
Neil felt quick in a pulse.  
"... ... It was good."  
The ball is flying to him.  
Neil hits the aim. They hear a good sound. The ball flies in the distance.  
"It is very fast ..."  
"Is Shaun Murphy afraid of this?"  
"No."  
"It is your turn at bat."  
Shaun stands in the batter's box.  
The ball is flying to him.  
Shaun swing the bat.But the ball did not make a hit on a bat.  
"Again."  
Shaun swing the bat.  
"Again!"  
"Shaun."  
"I do not stop this."  
"I do not stop you. It is advised. You stand straight and close the side."  
Neil stands behind Shaun and touches his arm.  
Shaun freezes.  
"Sorry."  
"It OK. Again."  
"Is it that I touch you again?"  
"Yes."  
"Open the leg. You need relax."  
Shaun is relaxed and swings a bat.The ball flies in the distance from a while ago and shoots the mark of the home run.  
"It is a home run! Shaun!"  
"I hit a home run! It is feels good!"  
They eat dinner, and the car goes to the place of Shaun.  
"I am good batter."  
"Great."  
"You are good batter and good pitcher. I enjoyed spending time with you.Thank you Dr.Melendez."  
Shaun seems to be happy. Neil thinks it to be cute.  
"... I was enjoy, too."  
Shaun is a smile.  
Neil wants to kiss Shaun. But, it is not made.  
"I will ask him to batting cage date."


End file.
